


You Were Made For Me

by BlurredThoughts



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Drama, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlurredThoughts/pseuds/BlurredThoughts
Summary: It's been six months since the fated trip, and the two couldn't be happier. Actually, they could, which is why Jumin makes some serious choices regarding his present and his future. And at this point is it even a surprise when something wild happens in the midst of peaceful times? Jumin doesn't think so.





	You Were Made For Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was written immediately after I completed Like Heaven and Earth, and I never got to complete it because of my health and school (yall know about this crap if you kept up with my notes on H&E). I'll hopefully get to finish this as soon as I'm done with my doctors and with school #prayformepls, but for now have this incomplete mashup of independent scenes I wrote for the continuation lmao
> 
> As you'll read, this was meant to be completed and posted before Christmas LOL rip. Also the three different parts are meant to be in different chapters (nonexistent atm) so that should explain a lot.

The phone binged for the third time in a row, throwing him off his concentration as he balanced on the top of his head against the wall. Zen opened his eyes and stared at it for a moment, the world around him turned upside down. The distracting gadget laid innocently a couple of feet away from where he was, taunting him with the new message light that flashed every other second. He’s going to message Seven so the guy can help him figure out how to put it on silence  _ completely _ . The stupid phone has the volume setting all the way down, why was it still being loud? After another message came in, Zen sighed and flipped himself forward to get up, then strode towards the phone to check who was bothering him. 

Any annoyance he felt disappeared when he saw they were all messages from Jumin. Three messages and a picture to be precise.

Jumin Han:   
She misses you.

Jumin Han:   
[picture]

No matter how many times he tells the young director he couldn’t care less for his pet, Jumin continues to “bless his day” with pictures of Elizabeth. It’s not like the cat was ugly, because she wasn’t. And yeah, Elizabeth could be cute when she wanted to. The problem is this is the first time in his life he’s ever been close to a cat. He still hasn’t decided whether waking up with a face full of cat butt was adorable or disgusting.

Jumin Han:   
She keeps rubbing all over your black clothes.

Jumin Han:   
Can’t say she’s the only one...

_ What does that mean anyway? _ Zen thought to himself as he raised an eyebrow after rereading the messages, letting slide the fact that his clothing was being abused by a cat and that Jumin was allowing it to happen. Did he mean missing him or rubbing his face on his clothes? Because one is uncharacteristically soft and the other is very weird. Surprisingly, both okay with him.

Either way, the last message he received lifted his spirits greatly. Jumin constantly makes fun of him for being a sap, but he could be a sap too when he felt like truly blessing Zen’s day. Not that he’d blame the man. This was the third week that month they’ve had to be apart due to work and Zen would be lying if he said it didn’t weight on him most days.

He wanted to be with Jumin, touch him, kiss him. Hell, he wanted the other to do the same. At this point he’d  _ argue  _ with Jumin about anything if it meant having him in the same breathing space. Although things have been smooth sailing since they went back to Korea from the trip to America months ago, they haven’t spent much time together. Like, at  _ all _ .

_ We knew this was going to be the case _ , he thought to himself, recalling some of the feelings they shared while they were away from Korea.

Instead of messaging back, Zen chose to call the man so he could at the very least hear his voice. If that was his only choice of comfort, he’d take advantage of any opportunity he could get to have it. 

Jumin was quick to answer, as always.

“Love,” the tone of voice meant business. He was probably still working, sitting alone in his home office going over documents or some other boring task. “I wasn’t sure whether you were busy so I didn’t call you first. I haven’t seen you in any of the chatrooms.”

“I know,” Zen smiled softly to himself as he walked towards the window to pull the curtains open to reveal the gorgeous, dark, calm water of the ocean. He should be in bed but he decided to meditate before turning in for the night. The director for this movie was an annoyingly stressful man and he needed some way to wind down that didn’t include alcohol or tiring himself until exhaustion. “I was about to turn in actually,” he explained before moving to sit on the bed, still staring out the window into the beautiful starry horizon of Jimbaran Bay, Bali. A sight he wished he could share with Jumin.

“Isn’t it too late for you to be up?” His question was a soft reminder to the other of how much Zen cares for him. They’re both adults, they do what they want, but he cares for Jumin, his health, and his well being.

“I can’t sleep.” The statement was final but it bothered Zen not knowing why. He can’t be missing him  _ that _ much. It’s not like they live together or spend the night with each other every single time. Zen still has his own place, and sometimes Jumin doesn’t even show up at his when Zen happens to be in Seoul. “Instead I decided to do some math. I’ll tell you about it,” the other offered without asking him whether he wanted to hear it.

Zen chose to humor him due to the feeling of homesickness unexpectedly hitting in the face. “Go on, I’m listening,” he muttered into the speaker of his phone, dropping himself back on the bed and letting his body relax on the soft mattress. The hotel was at least very nice. But again he wished the other was there to enjoy it with him.

“Out of six months... eight weeks, three days, ten hours, and thirty five minutes—” There was a bit of a pause before Jumin continued. “—thirty six minutes, that’s how long we’ve spent time together  _ together _ . Counting our phone conversations but not counting you being in the office with me, or me visiting the sets you’ve worked on.”

_ Ah _ . “Jumin,” he began softly, guilt washing over his entire being, “don’t do that.”

“I’m not complaining Hyun,” his boyfriend explained, voice as monotonous as always so it wasn’t like Zen could figure out his real intentions for bringing it up over the phone. In person however, that was another story. Then again, this was Jumin so he could truly be  _ that  _ bored or feeling anxious about something. It wouldn’t be the first time he does something like this. He goes around fixing things, arranging them to a certain angle, counting the minutes to the second whenever he has work to do. It was  _ cute _ . Not now though, now it was just a reminder of how difficult this ended up being. 

By  _ this _ he means their relationship.

“They’ve been the happiest eight weeks, three days, ten hours, and thirty six—thirty seven minutes of my life.”

“You’re such an idiot,” he gushed without trying to hide it, “I love you so much, you know that? I wish I was there so I could suck you off so good there wouldn’t be any drop left in you.” His body thrummed warmly as he thought about a moaning Jumin. A bossy, moaning, hot Jumin all over him, pulling on his hair and demanding him for more.

_ Aw shit _ , he sighed then realized the other went quiet. The conversation  _ took a turn _ , but he couldn’t help himself. “You there?” He casually looked off to the side of the dark room. “Did I kill you with that?”

The older man cleared his throat and shuffled some papers before he quickly replied, “don’t do this to me. I have to finish this packet tonight so I don’t waste my time on it tomorrow.”

Zen wanted to tell him either way would be the same exact thing, his time being wasted on the packet. But he doesn’t want to argue with Jumin and the painstaking attention the man gives the time he spends working. He’ll have all the time in the world when he’s back in Korea to pick fights about cute but bad habits.

The warm thrumming only intensified as he thought about going back home. “I’ll be done here soon, babe,” not that the assurance meant anything until he was there with Jumin. “But if you want to expand those eight weeks, three… whatever you said, if you want to expand them you have to promise me you won’t be staying extra time at work while I’m back in Seoul.” 

He had no room to talk. Nevertheless what he wanted was more time with the man whenever he was home. Zen has more than enough on his plate, his contracts multiplying like crazy after landing the lead character on a drama, and he makes a point to not overbook deals just so he can be in Seoul for more than a handful of days at a time. Jumin can’t say Zen wasn’t trying.

No sound came from the other side of the line for a while. It took Jumin so long to talk again that Zen thought at some point he ended the call with his cheek by accident.

“I’ve been thinking,” the older man began, the gentle tone making Zen’s heart speed up. Was he going to ask him to move in again? Zen would rather spend this time talking and not arguing with the man. They’ve gone over it so many times. It’s impossible to do that. People would figure them out in a second if they lived together. Nothing else would make him more happy than to be with Jumin  _ all _ the time, but it’s too difficult.

“I think it’s time I cut back on my hours at work.”

His eyebrows went up in surprise. Zen was so shocked by what he heard that he sat up on the bed and clutched his phone with both hands so it wouldn’t fall off his shoulder. “What—what do you mean?”

“What I mean is, I shouldn’t work weeknights  _ and _ weekends while you’re with me.”

It’s become sort of a thing for them to sit together in Jumin’s office while the young director works and Zen memorizes scripts, or occasionally writes lyrics for music. Not the most optimal, nor ideal way for them to spend time together but Zen would much rather be with the man, bored to death in the C&R building than be at home alone thinking about Jumin. 

Swallowing, Zen felt himself tear up. He was a sentimental goof, he didn’t care. This was the best thing he could’ve been told by the other. “Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure. I wouldn’t have decided this if I wasn’t.” Of course, Zen was such an idiot. But Jumin should be aware of the reasons this was shocking news. Work was, quite literally, Jumin’s one and only love. Not his cat, not Zen, but work.

“Why?” He knew better than to ask that question, because with Jumin he never knew whether he was going to get a cold or a warm answer. But fuck it, Zen wanted to know what possessed the man to cut back what could be considered half his work.

Jumin laughed softly, the deep, smooth sound of his voice filling Zen with even more love. He’s on the verge of disgusting himself. “I thought back on our eighth weeks, three days, ten hours, and forty seven minutes together… and I wished  _ so strongly _ I could’ve added more time.”

He can vividly imagine Jumin staring down at his hands in confusion, wondering why the numbers he came up with were both precise but  _ so wrong _ . 

Oh Lord, Zen felt his eyes tear up again, a knot got caught in his throat so bad he couldn’t say anything, he couldn’t even make a sound.

“I can’t go back these past six months and spend more time with you. The only thing I can do is spend more time with you the next six months. I don’t want to look back and regret not making this decision.”

Zen wiped the tear tracks, wondering why he was this emotional. It’s not like Jumin is the only one that spends most of his time working, Zen does it too. In fact, Zen’s schedule is at times worse than the young director’s because of the instability of being an actor, a dancer and a singer. The entertainment industry sucked when it came to stability. He could be doing a photoshoot in Japan, recording a track in Seoul, and filming in Bali, all within the same week. Like this week.

“You’re crying,” Jumin teased him, his voice laced with tenderness. The asshole knew him too well.

“No I’m not,” Zen argued just to argue back. It was embarrassing to be so emotional, particularly when his other half was as stoic as a damn rock. “ _ You’re _ crying.” Luckily this time it wasn’t during sex,  _ again _ . 

The stupid CEO-in-line laughed at him, this time loud enough to irritate him somewhat. “I can assure you I’m  _ not _ . I didn’t mean to make you cry though, I wanted to make you happy,” he whispered not a moment later.

“They’re tears of happiness.” The love of his life was a sweetheart, Zen couldn’t love him more. “Jumin, I don’t want you to resent me.”

The older man sighed and by the sound alone he can tell Jumin already thought about it all. “I won’t resent you Hyun. I’m going to be twenty nine next year, I think it’s time.”

Zen has never wanted to be by Jumin’s side more than ever in his life. This was a big deal, it was a  _ huge _ decision. There’s no way this was easy for Jumin. “That private island idea doesn’t sound so bad anymore,” he thought about all the time they’ll be spending together.

“I can certainly arrange that,” the other chimed in immediately, making Zen regret saying anything out loud. Jumin was so fucking extra.

Letting out a shaky sigh, Zen gathered himself together to proceed the delicate topic with needed caution. “I can’t be okay with this Jumin, I can’t ask you to cut back wo—“

“You’re not asking me to do anything.”

He wants to feel happy, but he can’t. If Jumin asked him right now, right this second to cut back on work… Zen would probably put up a fight, say yes, and regret the decision for a long time. Work, everything he does now is what he always dreamed of. Not the fame, not the money, but the work and being able to do what he wants. All he can do is trust that Jumin knows what he wants (he does, Zen knows that he does), and that things will only get better from here on out. It was hard not to feel guilty about it though.

_ He said he wanted to make me happy _ .

“Six more days,” he whispered into the phone as he laid down, alone in bed, listening to the older man’s gentle breathing on the other side of the line. 

“Six days, eighteen hours, twelve minutes—Are you asleep?”

“Why would you think I’m asleep,” Zen asked lazily, eyes misting once more. His chest kept constricting with an overwhelming surge of sentimental feelings. Jumin never had a problem finding and traveling all the paths to Zen’s heart. Astute, lovable bastard.

“You haven’t told me to shut up.”

He didn’t want Jumin to shut up. Zen wanted to fall asleep to his voice like he usually does on the rare occurrences when they spend the night together. “Shut up,” he said it anyway.

“If I send my private jet we could make that six days and five hours.”

Usually Zen would roll his eyes, dismiss the man, and change the topic but this time he didn’t. Instead Zen wiped his eyes once more and smiled to himself before he agreed on the offer for the first time ever.

“Yeah, sure. Fly me back so I can push you up against a wall and fuck you good as soon as I get home.”

Jumin hummed, mind already long gone by the deepness of it. “You only love me for my body,” the feigned complaint made them both chuckle.

“That’s not true, your face isn’t half bad.”

It was hard for Zen not to laugh after the pause. “Guess who doesn’t get to do anything to anyone when they get home…” 

“I’ll let you do that thing you like where you tie my hands above my head when you do me, if I do what I want to do to you against a wall.”

The fact that Jumin wasted literally zero seconds before he replied with a fast, “deal,” was even more hilarious than the conversation itself.

Both were idiots, but they were idiots in love and Zen wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Sweetheart.”

“Yeah?” Zen closed his eyes and gently laid his arm over them, blocking all source of light from reaching his face.

“Come home soon.”

 

-

 

The following morning Zen woke up with his phone pressed to his cheek and the sun blaring on him from the open curtains. He fell asleep with Jumin on the phone, something both were awfully familiar with due to the neverending distance between them. Not long after their flirting, the older man decided Zen needed to sleep then proceeded to read his outrageously boring paperwork to him, effectively knocking him out. He’s still unsure whether Jumin does it because he cares, or because he wants to see which meeting will bore him out the fastest.

His phone was already flashing with unread messages from the director and probably the RFA. Zen hasn’t had time to log into the app lately. After a warm shower and breakfast that consisted of a bunch of fruit from a gift basket he was given the day he checked in, he decided to see what his friends were up to.

**707:** I’m just saying that Jaehee’s cakes are the best cakes.

**Yoosung★:** you only say that because Momo is the one that bakes them lolol

**707:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**707:** facts are facts

**707:** OH HEY ZEN 

**Yoosung★:** Hi Zen!! :D

**ZEN:** :((

**Yoosung★:** what’s wrong

**707:** don’t be sad u literally just got here

**ZEN:** I miss home T_T

**Yoosung★:** I’ve heard Bali is the most popular island where you are… at least appreciate it a little bit.

**Yoosung★:** I wished my job required me to work on an island T____T

**ZEN:** I do appreciate it. Doesn’t make me miss home any less haha

**Jumin Han:** There is no reason whatsoever my department would require you to work on an island.

**707:** lol

**Yoosung★:** that’s why i wished it did ;;

**707:** i think you just miss jumin. when you two were in america you never complained about being away from home.

**ZEN:** I can’t deny that statement. 

**ZEN:** You know what’s crazy?

**707:** ?

**Yoosung★:** what?

**ZEN:** Yoosung spends more time with Jumin than I do :’((((( oh god

**Yoosung★:** I’m one of his assistants and he practically lives in his office so yeah.

**707:** why don’t you become one of his assistants zen??

**ZEN:** -_- really dude?

**Jumin Han:** Never.

**ZEN:** EXCUSE YOU

**707:** oh snap

**Jumin Han:** I don’t ever want to get tired of you.

**707:** aawwwwwwweeeeee mushy stuff *-*

**Yoosung★:** wow

**Yoosung★:** that’s actually very sweet

**Jumin Han:** You would argue with me about every little thing so no. I’m good.

**ZEN:** I’m going to apply for the position just to spite you

**Jumin Han:** I’ll shred it.

**707:** lolol are you saying you’re tired of yoosung?? XD

**Jumin Han:** Yes.

**Yoosung★:** yikes. i thought we were getting closer since i have to spend so much time with you

**Jumin Han:** It’s exhausting hearing your voice all day every day. It happened with Jaehee too.

**707:** oh yeah hahahaha i remember this

**Jumin Han:** Neither of you have a pleasant voice.

**Yoosung★:** let me guess, Zen does.

**Jumin Han:** Yes, he does.

**Yoosung★:** funny you used to think differently not that long ago

**Jumin Han:** :)

**707:** i mean, the guy’s job is literally his voice and his face yoosung XD i bet he’s also better to look at in general….

**Yoosung★:** yeah well, it’s not nice to hear my voice sucks... and my looks, apparently

**707:** hmm… you have to stare at your assistant all day

**ZEN:** I don’t think Jumin stares at Yoosung all day lol

**Jumin Han:** I didn’t say your voice was bad, I said it wasn’t pleasant to my ears.

**ZEN:** both of you quit it =_=

**707:** Hey Zen, want to be  **my** assistant? :>

**ZEN:** no thanks. But I appreciate the job offer.

**Jumin Han:** Move along, Seven.

**Yoosung★:** You get so jealous lololol it’s kind of entertaining to watch XD

**707:** i find it scary.. (ノдヽ)

**Jumin Han:** :)

**ZEN:** you’re all weird as hell.

**Yoosung★:** it’s the power your beauty has i guess. I wish i was as beautiful as you and had my two friends fight over me and insult your looks to make me feel better -_-;;

**ZEN:** Yoosung, I know I’m incomparably beautiful but you’re not so bad yourself! 

**Yoosung★:** wow…. um, thanks?

**Jumin Han:** Zen’s beauty transcends any preference across the world. There isn’t a person with eyes that would think otherwise.

**707:** (*´∀｀）

**707:** Jumin I didn’t know you were so romantic

**Yoosung★:** I’m starting to get tired of you putting me down to compliment your boyfriend, boss.

**Jumin Han:** I wasn’t putting you down, I was telling you that comparing yourself to my boyfriend is unavailing.

**Jumin Han:** You’re good looking in your own way. Comparing yourself to Zen is doing yourself a disservice because no one could ever possibly compare.

**ZEN:** Why are you like this (ㆆ ㆆ);;;

**Jumin Han:** You love it when I talk about your beauty.

**Jumin Han:** In fact, just the other day—

**707:** (ﾟωﾟ )!!

**Jumin Han:** You asked me—

**ZEN:** Okay you can stop now.

**Jumin Han:** :)

**707:** aw man. I really wanted juicy details.

**707:** I hope you two understand how hard it is for me to not hack into your phones 

**707:** (ノ_<。)

**ZEN:** wtf dude, why….

**707:** I WANT TO KNOW ALL THE DEETS 

**Jumin Han:** But, why? I don’t get it.

**707:** BECAUSE I JUST DO OK

**707:** but my gorgeous partner in crime, the 606 to my 707 prohibited me from invading your privacy

**707:** oh hey before I forget, we might as well talk about Christmas this year. My baby wants to know if you all want to spend Christmas together at our place :D

**ZEN:** Changing the topic just like that i see =_=;;

**Yoosung★:** I wouldn’t be opposed to the idea if everyone is ok with it :D!

**707:** momo is going to ask jaehee, but i want to know what zen and jumin think

**ZEN:** hmm I don’t know. It sounds like a cool idea…

**Yoosung★:** but?

**ZEN:** well ;;;

**707:** huh, I would’ve thought you’d say yes. im genuinely surprised!!

**ZEN:** it’s not that I don’t like the idea, I love it actually! But

**ZEN:** agh!!!

**Jumin Han:** Just say it, I want to know too.

**Yoosung★:** seriously, the suspense is killing me lol

**ZEN:** it’s mine and Jumin’s first Christmas together 

**Jumin Han:** Oh. I see.

**707:** (ﾉ∀`♥) (ﾉ∀`♥) (ﾉ∀`♥) !!!!! Gaaah

**ZEN:** ok seriously dude, why do you have to be so weird about me and jumin =_=;;

**Jumin Han:** It’s been six months, you’d think he’d be used to us being together by now.

**707:** u guys are my otp ♡(ŐωŐ人) I already told you this, i cant help it

**707:** also, kinda into zen

**707:** like, for a long time now

**707:** how is this news to anyone at this point ;;;;;

**Yoosung★:** I mean I’m not surprised

**ZEN:** wtf dude.

**Jumin Han:** Back. Off.

**ZEN:** how is my beautiful princess okay with that??

**707:** the same way Jumin is ok w u calling my fiancée ur beautiful princess (⌐■_■)

**Jumin Han:** :)

**ZEN:** fair enough….

Zen shook his head at the younger man, wondering what went through his head. He’s always over the top with his reactions whenever him or Jumin mention each other, and while at first it was kind of funny, now it’s just annoying. Mostly because it embarrasses Zen so much to have someone constantly point out all the mushy things they say to or about one another.

The phone vibrated on his hand, and when he saw who it was Zen smiled brightly at it.

Jumin Han:   
Do you want to have Christmas with the others, or would you rather us plan something more intimate and private?

ZEN:   
We can do whatever you want. I just thought about how this will be the first Christmas we spend together.

Call him a stupid romantic, but he thinks about stuff like that all the time. He remembers his first kiss with Jumin, the first time they made love, how that past October when Jumin turned twenty eight was the first birthday they spent together, their first Halloween… He wants all their firsts to be as perfect as the ones they've had so far.

Jumin Han:   
How about this, we can discuss it when you’re here next week. I’ll need something to do with all the free time I’ll have.

ZEN:   
Oh. I thought that something would be me :))

Jumin Han:   
That can certainly be arranged…

It was always fun to tease and flirt with Jumin. 

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on his door letting him know it was time to start filming again. Although it isn’t a big deal to him, as he never celebrated anything with being alone and all, spending time with Jumin on Christmas needs to be special no matter where they spend it. Until it’s time to go, Zen will think about what to do in order to make it special.

ZEN:   
I’m being summoned by the ogre of a director to continue filming, I’ll call you when I have a moment :)

Jumin Han:   
Okay.

 

~

 

Jumin sipped on his espresso while he waited for Momo to arrive at the cafe they decided to meet for breakfast. When he finalized the decision to cut back at work, he also decided to ask his friend for advice on certain issues he’s ran into since then. Plus, this worked as an excuse to get on with his new routine. Instead of being in the office at six in the morning, he’d be there at eight. A big enough compromise to start getting used to it, but also nothing too big that would send him into a tailspin.

Although Momo was six minutes and thirteen seconds late—

“Jumin! I’m so sorry,” the young woman plopped herself down on the seat across from him, her hair a bit of a mess and her face flushed from exertion. “There were a lot of people at the station so I had a bit of a difficult time getting through them.”

Humming in acknowledgement, Jumin greeted her by nodding and took another sip of his drink. “You refused me sending a car for you. Not to mention, we could’ve met at Jaehee’s coffee shop but you chose this place instead.” Technically, this was all her fault. “Apology accepted.”

Momo laughed and briefly took a moment to smile at the waitress as she brought her coffee on cue. “You’re so silly. I work there, so I’d rather not spend my morning off work, at work.”

He simply can’t relate to her, but that's besides the point. They were on a time constraint and he wanted to get things over with so he can stop thinking about it so much.

“Besides, Seven has plenty of race cars.”

“So why were you using public transportation?”

Momo shrugged and said, “because Seven doesn’t let me touch any of the cars he has.”

There went that idea. Why on earth would she bring up the cars as a rebuttal to his offer? Her and Seven were… perfect for each other. Both of them an enigma.

“I was pleasantly surprised you wanted to meet for breakfast,” the young woman began as she finally settled into her seat and looked him in the eyes. “It’s so nice to see you. We haven’t had much time to hang out.”

“I never have time to hang out, I’m always busy.” Which was a shame, Jumin loved the RFA family. He wishes he could spend more time with them too… but Zen was his priority at the moment. “Speaking of, I’ve decided to cut back on my time at work to spend more time with Zen when he’s around.”

The news surprised the other, but she gathered herself quickly before nodding at him and setting her coffee cup down on the table to talk a bit more seriously. “Wow, that’s incredible. I honestly… can’t believe you did that, but it makes sense. You and Zen are surprisingly fitting for each other. It’s so weird.”

“I agree. I thought catching up would keep my mind off him coming back from his trip today,” he confessed primly, “besides, I’d like your opinion on something,” Jumin added, feeling weird asking his much younger, female friend for help on this particular matter. Usually the conversations he holds are with older people, about business related topics. If V was still with them, Jumin would be having this conversation with him.

Grinning, Momo didn’t skip a beat before she exclaimed, “anything for our Jumin! What do you need help with?” She stared at him, giving him a big smile, accompanied by the cute, rosy cheeks he thought made her look lovely. 

_ Our Jumin? _ He’s never heard anyone refer to him as that, but he supposes the others are always grateful when he jumps in to help them out. They’re all good people, he’s learned to understand.

Glancing over his shoulder, Jumin made sure his bodyguards were far away enough to not hear what they were talking about, but close enough to fulfill their duties in protecting him. “You and Zen hold a very close bond, and I was hoping to ask your opinion on two different matters. I would like your help regarding my abstinence from being at work too much, I’ll elaborate more on this in a moment.”

Momo tilted her head when he paused, but soon she understood why he did that. Jumin carefully pulled out a thin and long velvety box from his pocket and handed it to her discreetly. She opened the box slowly and carefully, making him smile, and gasped when she saw what was inside.

“My God, these are  _ beautiful _ .” 

Jumin scouted the market for months just to get what he thought would be perfect for the musical actor. Despite the gift giving him a couple of problems, he ultimately got what he wanted and would do it over and over just to make Zen smile. At least he hopes that’s what Zen does. The rings he got custommade for him and Zen were indeed beautiful, he knows. He designed them. They weren’t meant to be worn on a finger though, instead he made them specifically so they could wear them around their neck in a white gold chain.

“He’s… he’s going to hate it,” Momo added with a laugh.

“Why would he hate it?” Jumin didn’t expect her to tell him that. He would’ve understood Zen getting upset at him, but why would he hate the present?

“Because he’s going to  _ love _ it.” That confused him and the young woman saw it in his face because she decided to elaborate. “I’ll assume this is expensive. You know he hates expensive things, and considering I’ve never seen this stone before—What is it?”

“Musgravite,” Jumin casually replied as he finished his espresso. “The purple reminded me of Zen and Elizabeth’s eye colors mixed together. It was incredibly hard to find in the market. I had to deal privately.”

Momo nodded and raised her eyebrows at the piece of jewelry once again. “I definitely bet it was super expensive… which is why I think he’ll dislike it, but because it’s from you and it looks like, well… he’ll love it with all his heart. So in conclusion, he’ll hate it.”

Sighing, Jumin leaned back on his chair and pulled his head back. “It was indeed expensive. I want him to love it, I don’t understand why he has such a big issue with my money.”

There was a bit of silence before his young friend cleared her throat and pulled the thin, delicate chain out with a ring hanging from it. “You know what, forget what I said. I’m sure Zen is going to freaking love this. It’s thoughtful, there’s a lot of meaning behind it, and you’re giving it to him. The fact that you’re asking me to begin with should suffice, but also you’re sweet and you love him, Zen would let go of whatever issues he has with your money. But Jumin, why are you asking me? You know him better than any of us, you’re in a relationship with him.”

Jumin is perfect at almost everything, but he knows where his shortcomings lie. Zen’s moods was one of them, he still hasn’t perfected a way to deal with them. So if he can avoid doing something wrong in order to leave the experience a positive one for the younger man, he will. This is the reason he’s sitting across from his junior, asking her for her opinions on very personal issues. He hated doing this, but sometimes Jumin needed help. From Saeyoung, from Jaehee, from Yoosung, from Momo. Zen was hard to understand sometimes. He loves him though, and he’s willing to ask for help when he needs to.

He  _ did _ promise he’d do anything in his power to make things work and last forever. Jumin is someone who keeps his word.

“Recently he expressed an importance on Christmas as you probably saw,” Jumin explained, thinking back on the day Seven told them about the RFA’s Christmas day plan. “I was thinking of showing it to you regardless, but his interest confirmed the need for me to make this as,” he paused, “special and argument-free as possible.”

Momo’s eyes softened at his explanation. She put the ring back in the box and handed it back to him before she smiled. “Jumin, that’s incredibly sweet. Are you going to ask him to marry you?”

“I thought about it, I’m—” Jumin stopped himself from saying too much. Getting chummy with his friends always made him talk a bit too much about his personal worries. The thing is, Zen doesn’t even want to live with him, why would he want to accept a marriage that can’t happen. She doesn’t know that though, none of them know that.

“Do it!” His friend encouraged despite the obvious hesitancy in his tone. “He’ll love the symbolic gesture. I know it.”

“A moment ago you thought he’d hate the ring,” he deadpanned.

“Yeah,” she dismissed his concerns, “but I took it back. We all know he’s a hopeless romantic. He’d—”

“It’s futile. Even if he’s okay with it, he won’t—” Jumin is rarely without words, but this time around he can’t bring himself to say it. Just thinking about it makes his stomach turn uncomfortably. “His career is too important.”

The young woman didn’t reply right away, instead she stretched her arm across the small table to place her warm hand over his. Jumin turned his hand and allowed her to wrap her fingers around his in a gentle, caring touch. “He loves you like he’s never loved anything else in his life,” she muttered under her breath before closing her eyes. “I know this because he told me.”

_ I know _ , he thought to himself as he looked away. “What do  _ you _ think, truly this time.” He finally asked, curious to hear what she had to say without her jumping to conclusions. This was a serious topic and he didn’t need more things muddling his thoughts.

Letting go of his hand, Momo giggled then pointed at her own ring. “I think he’d say yes even if what comes after that is a mystery.”

“You think I should ask him to marry me even though we can’t get married,” he stated as he leaned back and stared at the second closest person to him, after Zen.

“I think you’re due to ask him to marry you. To be honest,” Momo paused to wink at him, “me and Seven thought you’d do it way before.”

Well, well. “Explain.”

This time around Momo laughed from the bottom of her stomach. “Jumin, you’re…  _ you _ . Of course we all thought you’d be engaged to Zen long before now. In fact, I would’ve thought you’d be getting married in another country just to make it official  _ somewhere  _ even though—anyway, yeah,” she shrugged.

It was irritating how everyone used that seemingly opportunistic answer to his questions. You’re you. And what is that supposed to mean? He’s amazing and incredibly smart, but he is no mind reader. He wishes he were one, maybe he’d know whether Zen would say yes or no to his request, or whether the ring would truly upset him.

Picking up on his irritation, not that he tried to hide it, Momo switched topics for him. “So, does he know you’ve decided to cut back on work?”

“Of course. He’d be the first to know, we’re in a relationship.”

Momo gave him a look but he pretended it didn’t happen. “Wait, so if you’ve decided and he knows, what exactly do you need my help for?”

It pains him to say this outloud, but he spent almost the entire night thinking about ways he and Hyun could spend  _ quality _ time together and he drew many blanks. Not because he couldn’t think of anything, but because he wasn’t sure the things he thought would be deemed as quality. Jumin can solve almost any puzzle in many ways, this particular situation is one he’ll gladly wave a white flag on.

“You and Seven spend an incredible amount of time together and never seem to tire of each other. I would like to know what you do. When you’re together.”

There was a pause between them before Momo cleared her throat and smacked her lips trying not to smile. He saw it in her eyes, he saw it all over her face. This was humorous to her, she was essentially making fun of him in her mind.

“Go on, I can take it. It just needs to be brief since I do have to go to work after this.”

Momo pushed her long hair off her shoulder and leaned forward on the table to look him in the eyes. Her and Seven were very intense people, but he actually liked that about them. “Jumin, you’ve known Zen since he was like, nineteen. In fact, you should probably have Yoosung, or even Jaehee give you ideas if you’re looking for an expert opinion—”

“Absolutely not. Yoosung is my current employee and Jaehee is my ex-employee, both people I’d rather not discuss these personal matters with. You’ve known  _ him _ better than any of us.” There was a bit of an edge to his voice at this point in the conversation. “The two of you have an incredibly close bond—”

Momo’s hands went up in defense which made him smile at what he knew was coming. “I promise I hold no feelings for him. We’re just really good friends and sure, he’s super hot, he’s so unbelievably good looking. Like an angel and a unicorn must have birthed him—”

“Contrary popular belief, I don’t own him. In fact, I have absolutely zero say in anything he does. His words, not mine,” Jumin clarified at the end.

The two were silent for a long moment. Jumin used this opportunity to run some thoughts through his mind and see whether there was anything he could use to aid his friend in helping him. How exhausting.

“This relationship is something I never thought I’d ever have. I’ve never spent this much time thinking about someone else, and trying to please them.” His tone was very neutral, he had no negative feelings about it. On the contrary, he’s more surprised than anything else. Six months in and it still catches him off guard how  _ intense _ his love for the irritating fool that is Zen, can get. “It’s—”

“Worth it,” she finished for him. 

Jumin didn’t mind the interruption because Momo was right. This was all without a doubt worth it. With Zen, Jumin feels so fulfilled, so _happy_. He hasn’t had a single _lonely_ _day_ despite sometimes spending weeks away from each other. Admittedly he is incredibly attached to Zen, something he now thinks he could’ve predicted, but the other understands and never gets on him about it.

“He’ll love  _ anything _ you guys do as long as it’s together. Trust me.”

“I’m overthinking this, aren’t I,” it wasn’t a question as much as it was a statement. They’re clearly both fools. 

“I never thought I’d hear you admit that. So!” Momo brightened up in a sudden spurt of energy before she asked excitedly, “want to practice asking for his hand in marriage?”

They spent the following hour joking and catching up on their lives (mostly for Jumin since his life rarely changes aside from occasional interesting business trips to exotic places) and eating a warm meal before he had to leave for work. His talk with Momo had been effective as he felt his body lighter and his mind less clouded for the rest of the day. 

The power of friendship. Being able to talk about this sort of thing made a big difference in his life. Zen was right all along, he needed to deal with things healthily instead of never relying on anyone for anything, and bottling everything up. Back when V was still alive Jumin would rely on him for certain things, but never anything emotional. At least not of this kind, Zen is his first relationship after all.

Because he wanted to keep the momentum, he told Yoosung he’d be leaving work early and by seven he was back in his penthouse. Alone. With nothing to do.

Elizabeth rubbed her head on his leg and Jumin looked down at her with a soft smile. He wasn’t completely alone per se. In the last couple of months he’s come to the conclusion that relying on your cat for emotional support was also unhealthy. It was acceptable as long as you had someone who could actually actively participate in a conversation. And Jumin’s gotten better at it.

“Hyun will be back in a couple of hours,” he cooed at her before going down on his knees to pet her soft, white fur. “I know you miss him too.” 

The first time Zen walked into his home, Jumin had dismissed all house workers and left the room to put away his coat. When he came back to find the musical actor up on the kitchen counter trying to get away from the cat who easily joined him up on said counter, Jumin laughed until his stomach hurt. That was the first time in his life his stomach hurt from laughing.

To his surprise, Elizabeth became fond of Zen from the moment they met. She hasn’t scratched Zen once, which upsets him a bit because she scratches him all the time, but she does what she wants and Jumin can’t do anything about it. However his heart couldn’t be fuller. With the two loves of his life getting along, Jumin couldn’t possibly ask for more.

“Not as much as me,” he whispers to her. Obviously joking but lowkey not really. He can deal with his cat being in love with his boyfriend, it’s not like Zen loves her more than him. Of course not. He definitely loves Jumin more. The biggest thing Zen teased Jumin about was his obsession with Elizabeth and the fact that she wasn’t an actual person. There’s  _ no way _ Zen would go there himself.

Pausing, Jumin got up and breathed in deeply.  He’s feeling jealous of his… cat. “This is clearly stressing me out, let’s go around the house and fix everything,” he suggested to Elizabeth who began to follow him as he moved from room to room turning things until they all faced the  _ correct _ way. He’ll have to have another talk with his house workers.

As he moved around, Jumin began to think back on America and the time him and Hyun spent there with his family. It was funny how he thought his life was going to dramatically change, when in reality almost every aspect of it remained the way it’s always been. Yes, he thinks about Zen a lot and of course he’s made serious changes such as cutting back hours at work. But, Jumin is essentially still Jumin. Nothing weird has happened to him or his personality. The others continue to think of him as aloof and serious, with the exception of a closer relationship between him and them.

Any fear he might have had six months ago has long been eradicated. Every issue that has come his way has been actively worked on, by him or by both him and Zen.

By the time he was done going around his home placing items properly, it was time. Jumin’s body hummed with excitement. It was like falling in love with the romantic idiot all over again, asking to kiss him all over again, touching his body for the first time all over again. It was like this every time. He figured at some point it was going to stop, because there was no way he was going to be this excited anytime him and Zen would reunite. 

Jumin couldn’t have been more wrong.

No matter how many times this happened, Jumin would stand by the kitchen to try and count the minutes from Incheon airport to the shuttle, to the taxi, to his home, to his arms. It was impossible though. There were so many factors to consider like how many seats were taken in the plane (this wouldn’t be a problem if he always used Jumin’s private jet), traffic, how slow the taxi driver might be, how hungry Zen was so a pitstop to a corner store would be a must. This time around he knew the younger man took his private jet, but he could have stopped to eat somewhere for all he knows.

All he wanted was for the musical actor to get home so Jumin could smother him—

The elevator by the kitchen dinged and Jumin’s heart lodged itself in his throat. An entire month. That’s how long they haven’t seen each other. Jumin  _ craved _ Zen’s love and attention the way he’s never craved anything else in his life. It was bizarre but  _ right _ for him to be feeling that way. He wanted to bury his face in his neck, feel the way an incredible amount of heat would come off his body because Zen was a human furnace, something the younger man once complained to him about him, and now Jumin understands.

When the doors opened, Jumin’s dark eyes met Zen’s bright, albeit tired light ones and all hell broke loose. 

They’re like magnets moving towards each other without letting anything get in between. Jumin pulls on the front of the younger man’s jacket until their lips find each other’s in a frenzied kiss. He feels Zen’s arms wrap around his body and Jumin sighs in contemptment against the warm tongue in his mouth. Their bodies were flushed together so tightly that Jumin quite literally wraps a leg around Zen’s form just to bring them impossibly closer.

“I missed you so much Jumin,” Zen mutters into his mouth, pulling away to leave heated kisses in a line down Jumin’s pale neck.

Zen had no fucking clue. “I missed you too,” he shared back, feeling his chest fill up to the brim with the love he has for the brat. Gasping at the feeling of teeth grazing his skin, Jumin tilts his head back and closes his eyes. It was ridiculous how much Zen affected him with just being back, with just a kiss. He bets the other can already feel him trembling. His body betraying his mind. A loud announcement of how much he missed Hyun despite said feeling never being vocalized as often as it should’ve been.

Being apart was tough.

“I’m home,” Zen whispers against his neck, taking a deep breath, probably enjoying the fact that they were so close,  _ finally _ . “Did you really miss me?”

Smiling, Jumin raised his hands and buried them in silky, silver hair as he pressed Zen’s face closer to him. “I did.” He wanted to be swallowed by the other in every sense, to be wrapped in the warmth the younger man represented in his life, until there was nothing left of him. Everything about the other made him feel so out of control but so complete. 

Zen wasted no time pulling back to drop his bags on the kitchen floor before continuing what they were doing. Jumin was backed unto the cabinets by the fridge and wished more than anything for the musical actor to make good on his word about doing him against the wall. Or bent over the couch, or against the cold, hard floor, or on their bed. It didn’t matter where, he wanted Zen and he wanted him right then and there.

“Okay,” Zen breathed against his neck, his long eyelashes tickling Jumin’s jaw, “okay. I’m very happy to be back but I really need a shower, Jumin.”

When he pulled back, Jumin’s hands tightened their grip on the man’s jacket to keep him from moving too far away. “Shower after sex,” he demanded with a light frown and a quick press of their lips as a reminder of what they were just doing. His eyes were focused on the other’s lips, his nose, his cheeks. God, he loves everything about Zen’s face. He missed his face.

“I promise we can have all the sex you want, but I need to shower babe. I feel so gross!”

Jumin didn’t care, but if Zen had a problem then there really wasn’t anything he could do about it. All he could do was nod and wait for him because although he was more than ready to drop on the kitchen floor and ride Zen’s dick all night, he didn’t feel like going through the trouble of taking  _ another _ shower.

“Maybe I should stay away a month at a time if this is the welcoming party I get whenever I’m back,” the younger man joked as he picked up his stuff and walked out of the open kitchen to drop it by the couches on the first living room.

His eyes followed him, more like they followed his butt as he walked away, but Jumin found himself smiling softly and saying, “don’t you dare,” even though he knew that Zen knew the smarter thing to do here was to not leave as often and have this be his good mornings.

“Hi cat,” the other patted Elizabeth’s head when she climbed up the back of the couch to be closer to Zen as he walked by towards the hall where the bedroom was located. “Want to take a shower with me?” Elizabeth raised her tail before shooting off the couch and to another part of the house the second she heard the offer. Lucky him.

_ Screw this _ . “I’ll take the offer,” Jumin said before following the younger man into the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Only intellectuals will catch the "accidental relationship" tag wink wink (・ω<) hohohoho jk we'll all find out what that means.
> 
> This is incomplete which means I have no notes, however can we take a moment to appreciate how cute it is for Zen to find Jumin's weird habits cute? Ugh, babes. And Yoosung killed me lol, Seven has managed to avoid dickpics which is great. We got a bit of MC!
> 
> Sosososossosooo sorry for the choppiness! I'll likely rewrite this and repost it when it's complete and properly put together :D
> 
> Anyway, I figured I'd post this even if I don't know when I'll be able to continue and complete. Have a wonderful day!


End file.
